You, Night, Train and Rain
by Taomio
Summary: Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan malam ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ketika aku harus pergi. Dan kau juga. Perasaan ini memintaku untuk tinggal, namun logikau berkata tidak. MarkChan/MarkHyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR.


Lee Donghyuck.

Nama panggilan Haechan.

Gadis, 19 tahun.

Mahasiswi universitas Kyunghee, sejak pengumuman 3 minggu yang lalu.

Aku mempunyai keyakinan yang kini tak kuyakini lagi. Sesuatu yang merubah sudut pandang dan hidupku selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You, Night, Train and Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, lagi-lagi langit menangis.

Kuhembuskan nafas berat. Hujan tidak begitu baik untuk beraktivitas, bukankah kalian berpikir yang sama denganku?

Aku bukan pembenci hujan, dan aku juga bukan pecinta hujan. Hujan tentu mempunyai banyak manfaat seperti yang dijabarkan oleh guru sekolah dasarku dulu. Aku hanya merasa hujan untuk beberapa alasan menghambat aktivitas, apalagi bila turun di waktu-waktu yang ramai seperti ini.

Kurapikan rambutku, mengikatnya dan mulai membenahkan tempat tidurku. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, masih ada kurang lebih dua jam lagi untuk keberangkatan keretaku. Waktu yang cukup untuk bersiap karena tadi sore dengan terpaksa kukemas barang-barangku, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal agar aku bisa langsung berangkat dengan tenang mengingat diriku termasuk dalam kategori gadis yang ceroboh.

Satu koper dan tas ransel besar tergeletak di sudut kamar. Aku tersenyum simpul, membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di tempat baru yang akan aku diami, Seoul. Aku tak menyangka akan menjadi salah satu mahasiswi di universitas ternama Korea seperti Kyunghee. Ini pasti keberuntungan yang sangat besar. Entah kebaikan apa yang sudah kulakukan pada zaman dahulu kala.

Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan diriku dan keluargaku yang entah mengapa mulai bersikap berlebihan karena kepergianku, akhirnya kakakku mengantarkanku ke stasiun. Jarak stasiun dan rumahku tidak begitu jauh, tentu tidak terlalu memakan waktu. Aku bahkan masih mempunyai dua puluh menit lagi untuk menunggu kereta, walaupun dalam perjalanan tadi tidak begitu lancar karena jalanan jadi macet karena hujan dengan bersamaannya para pekerja yang pulang.

Sepertinya aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat. Hujan masih enggan untuk berhenti menangis. Sepertinya terlalu banyak kesedihan di muka bumi ini. Atau hanya perasaanku saja.

Coklat panas terlihat menggiurkan malam ini. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memesannya, jadi kuputuskan untuk memesan satu coklat panas dengan roti panggang. Sejujurnya tadi aku sudah mengisi perutku, ibu membuatkan sup kimchi kesukaanku. Namun entah kenapa perutku terasa lapar lagi, mungkin karena efek dingin seperti yang dikatakan teman-temanku. Kulirik pemberitahuan pada ponselku, bagus, suhu mendekati 3 derajat, ini bahkan belum musim dingin. Pantas saja jaket denim ini tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Sudah satu pekan ini hujan terus turun, informasi cuaca selalu menyarankan kami untuk membawa payung. Entah kapan musim hujan ini akan berakhir. Di era modern seperti ini kita tidak bisa memastikan waktu, cuaca terus berubah-ubah dengan bertambahnya umur bumi ini.

Kusesap coklat panasku yang mulai mendingin. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi kereta yang akan membawaku tiba. Aku sengaja memilih kereta terakhir sebagai pilihanku, karena aku menyukai perjalanan malam. Kumainkan ponsel yang ada ditanganku, memberikan kabar pada teman dan keluarga, serta membalas beberapa pesan dari mereka yang penuh kasih. Bibirku tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum membaca pesan dari mereka. Menyenangkan sekali mempunyai keluarga dan teman yang melepas kepergian kalian seperti ini, walaupun tidak secara langsung.

Suara bel keberangkatan mulai menyeruak ditelingaku, peron ini mulai bergemuruh dengan datangnya kereta dan orang-orang yang langsung merapat sambil menyeret bawaan mereka mendekati kereta yang bahkan belum berhenti dengan benar. Petugas mulai memberikan aba-aba setelah kereta berhenti agar kami masuk ke gerbong yang sesuai pada tiket masing-masing dan membantu beberapa penumpang yang terlihat sulit membawa bawaannya. Kutarik koperku setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam keduaku. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mulai menaiki kereta, hanya takut mungkin saja aku akan ketinggalan kereta karena sepertinya aku menjadi penumpang terakhir yang naik ke kereta.

Aku bergumam kecil membaca tiketku, sepertinya gerbong yang kunaiki sudah benar. Aku tinggal mencari nomor tempat dudukku, aku harap itu dekat jendela.

Kuarahkan pandanganku pada gerbong ini, jadi aku benar yang terakhir masuk?! Tidak nyaman sekali, aku merasa pandangan mereka seperti mengulitiku hidup-hidup.

Aku membuang nafas lega ketika aku menemukan tempat dudukku. Bagus sekali, teman satu bangkuku adalah seorang wanita! Dan beruntungnya lagi ia paruh baya dan tengah tertidur bersandar pada jendela!? Oh tidak, kumohon jangan jendela. Kupastikan nomor tempat dudukku lagi, berharap wanita itu duduk ditempatku, namun kenyataanya tidak. Kulirik orang yang ada di bangku depan, maksudku bangku yang berhadapan dengan bangkuku. Ah dua pria. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku, mulai bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan nyaman dengan perjalanan ini. Saat aku melakukan perjalanan, aku lebih suka tidur dan mendengarkan musik dengan headset sambil meletakkan kepalaku pada jendela. Aku tidak begitu suka terlibat dengan percakapan dengan seseorang yang asing. Aku tidak begitu nyaman, apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran dua orang pria begini.

Salah satu dari mereka menatapku saat aku berdiri cukup lama dihadapannya, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Biar kubantu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, ia mengambil alih koperku dan menaruhnya di atas.

"Terima kasih." Kubalas senyumannya dan mulai duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Akhirnya kereta pun berjalan. Aku memandang keluar jendela, di luar hujan masih setia menemani perjalananku. Dan aku terjebak dalam suasana yang begitu canggung. Satu wanita paruh baya yang masih tertidur dan dua pria yang tengah asyik bersenda gurau didepanku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, berpikir apakah aku harus mulai memperkenalkan diriku atau mengabaikan mereka.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka, lagipula di zaman seperti ini orang-orang meninggalkan tata krama yang ada. Tidak apa-apa jika mereka menganggapku tidak sopan, karena mereka hanya orang asing. Kemungkinan untuk bertemu kembali pun sedikit sekali. Jadi aku pikir tak apa jika aku mengabaikan mereka dengan mendengarkan musik lewat headset seperti ini. Ditambah lagi sepertinya mereka lebih suka bersenda gurau sendiri. Itu jadi lebih baik.

Dan aku tertidur!

Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Bahkan semua orang terlihat tertidur pulas, hanya sebagian kecil yang masih tersadar dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa stasiun yang aku lewatkan.

Kulirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. Pantas saja, sekarang sudah melewati tengah malam. Sepertinya aku tertidur pulas sekali.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali tidur."

Aku menatap bimbang, pria itu menatapku dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik dan mata sayu. Jelas saja ia juga terbangun sepertiku.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawabku dengan memaksakan senyum.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan hingga membuatku tidak begitu nyaman.

"Seoul. Kyunghee university. Aku baru masuk tahun ini."

"Ah kalau begitu kau akan berhenti di distrik Heogi-dong."

Aku mencoba tersenyum sekenaku. Pria itu terus menatapku. Katakan padaku, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika ditatap lurus tepat diwajahmu oleh pria?! Kalian juga akan sama sepertiku kan?!

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku, demi keformalan semata.

"Incheon." Jawabnya tanpa mematahkan pandangan dariku.

"Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terlupakan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia ulurkan tangannya dengan iringan senyuman manis. "Mark. Mark Lee."

"Haechan." Kubalas uluran tangannya dan membalas senyumannya. "Aku minta maaf karena lupa mengenalkan diri. Itu sangat tidak sopan sekali. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Santai saja. Kau bilang kau baru masuk tahun ini. Itu berarti kita seumuran."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu dimana kau berkuliah?" aku mulai tertarik dengannya.

"Toronto university." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum ramah.

Aku membekap mulutku. Universitas Toronto termasuk dalam kategori kampus yang menawarkan prospek kerja terbaik di dunia, bahkan menempati peringkat ke-19. Dia pasti banyak diberkati oleh Tuhan.

"Ah aku mengerti. Oleh karena itu namamu tidak seperti orang Korea biasanya."

"Ayahku orang Amerika dan ibuku Korea." Pungkasnya sambil menarik punggungnya bersandar ke kursi kereta.

"Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan temanmu?"

Ia arahkan pandangannya ketemannya yang terlelap disampingnya. "Namanya Jhonny. Dia kakakku."

Rasa tidak enak mulai merayap dalam hatinya"Ah, maaf. Aku pikir dia temanmu."

"Kami memang tidak terlalu mirip." Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Ah..." aku meringis menanggapinya, masih merasa bersalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau ke Incheon?" lanjutku mencoba membuat percakapan terus berlangsung dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kita akan kembali ke Kanada." Jawabnya sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat padaku. Aku bisa melihat mata hitamnya, dan rambut kecoklatannya yang terbias cahaya lampu kereta, serta menghirup bau maskulin miliknya yang entah kenapa membuat nafasku menjadi berat.

Aku meneguk ludahku yang terasa mengganjal ditenggorokanku. Dia hanya orang asing yang mempunyai pesona yang tinggi saja. Jangan begini, Mark hanya orang asing. Aku yakin besok saja aku sudah lupa dengan wajah dan namanya.

"Kau berlibur dengan kakakmu?" tanyaku sambil merapatkan punggungku ke kursi. Harus menjaga jarak. Harus berada di zona yang aman.

"Ya seperti itu. Berlibur. Mengunjungi beberapa kerabat. Dan mendaki gunung." Aku semakin merapatkan diriku, kenapa orang asing ini~ah bukan, maksudku Mark malah semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dia ini tahu tidak sih kalau aku tidak nyaman?!

"Oh kalian suka mendaki gunung?" Aku tahu! Pertanyaanku ini pasti retoris sekali. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan. Bodoh sekali!

Dia kembali ke posisi semula, aku bernafas lega sekali. Ah akhirnya pasokan udara disekitarku kembali!

Ia mengangguk dan mengiyakan pertanyaanku. "Gunung mana yang kau daki?" tanyaku.

"Seoraksan."

Aku ber-oh-ria sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku, tidak tahu pembicaraan apalagi yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku rasa ini penghujung percakapan kami. Kami diam. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke luar jendela. Di luar sana hujan enggan berhenti. Mungkin semua orang di Korea tengah berkabung hingga seluruh tempat yang ia lewati tidak luput dari tangisan langit. Aku hembuskan nafas pelan, entah kenapa merasa aneh dengan perasaan disekitarku atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dalam diriku.

Kami tidak melakukan percakapan lagi setelah itu. Ia sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan kakaknya. Wanita paruh baya disampingku sudah keluar di pemberhentian sebelumnya. Aku pindah ke kursi dekat jendela, menempelkan kepalaku dan memasang headset, memutar beberapa lagu ballad. Masa bodoh jika orang menganggapku gadis mellow. Aku butuh tidur dan beberapa lagu yang menenangkan.

Apa sudah sampai?

Kusadarkan diriku, membuka mata secepat mungkin, mengabaikan rasa kantuk yang kuat.

Dan aku terhenyak, membeku ditempatku. Mark menatapku tepat lurus dimataku, membuat jiwaku rasanya menghilang dengan cepat. Matanya hanya terpaku pada mata hitam itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Mark bersuara. "Sebentar lagi, Heogi-dong."

"Ah!" aku buru-buru menyiapkan barang-barangku.

Jujur, aku masih tidak bisa membuang momen tadi. Pipiku bahkan memanas memikirkannya. Beberapa persepsi dan teori menyeruak di dalam otakku.

Apakah dia memandangku sejak tadi?

Apakah dia memperhatikanku sejak awal?

Apakah dia tertarik padaku?

Tapi kita berdua hanya orang asing. Mustahil!

"Kau sering melamun."

Aku meringis mendengar perkataan Mark yang tiba-tiba. "Aku pikir kau punya duniamu sendiri. Kau sepertinya tidak begitu suka berinteraksi ya?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Aku tidak begitu baik dalam bersosialisasi. Aku sedikit pemalu, mungkin." Mark tertawa mendengarnya dan ia malah terperangkap dalam tawa pelan itu. Kenapa terasa seperti alunan lagu yang menghangatkan hatinya?

"Jika mengenalku lebih jauh, kata pemalu tidak pantas disematkan untukku." Pungkasku cepat karena Mark masih terus menertawainya. "Aku seperti itu karena berada dengan orang asing." Lanjutku.

Mark terdiam. Ekspresinya berubah dan itu aneh menurutnya.

Ah, benar! Perkataannya tadi?!

Ia akan minta maaf, namun ia urungkan ketika Mark tersenyum seperti biasa kembali padanya.

"Benar. Tidak semua orang bisa berbaur dengan baik saat pertama kali bertemu. Pasti canggung sekali."

Kenapa perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja sih? Bisakah kita mengganti topiknya saja?

Dan terkabulkan!

Pemberhentian di stasiun distrik Heogi-dong diumumkan, menggema di dalam gerbong. Suara kereta api memekakan telinga, roda kereta api yang bergesekan dengan rel memenuhi telinganya. Ia tersenyum kecut. Ini akhir dari perjalanan malam ini bersama Mark. Kami saling bertatapan untuk beberapa lama. Aku menggigit bibirku. Perasaan untuk tinggal membebaniku.

Ayolah Lee Donghyuck! Mark Lee hanya orang asing! Kau bahkan punya ingatan yang buruk! Apa yang kau harapkan?!

Aku menatapnya dan ia menunjuk ke atas, membuatku juga ikut mendongak mengikuti arah yang ia tuju, koperku.

"Akan kubantu."

Dengan sigap ia turunkan koperku, kereta semakin berjalan pelan. Perasaan untuk tetap tinggal semakin menumpuk dalam diriku membuat kakiku berat sekali rasanya untuk berdiri. Tapi aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mungkin mengikutinya sampai bandara Incheon kan?

Kuucapkan terima kasih setulus-tulusnya. Untuk semuanya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perjalanan sebaik ini sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi kugigit bibirku. Menatap wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kesempatan untuk bertemu sangat kecil, mungkin mendekati 0%. Entah kenapa itu semakin membuatnya sedih.

Aku akan berusaha mengingat wajah itu, nama itu dan semua tentang dirinya. Akan kuingat.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Haechan-ssi." Ujarnya.

Aku bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Mark-ssi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

Tautan tangan kita lepas dan aku tahu bahwa ini adalah akhirnya.

Kereta api berhenti. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, di luar hujan sudah berhenti, namun butiran-butiran airnya masih memberikan jejak di jendela. Bahkan alam pun setuju kalau ini adalah akhirnya. Kuambil nafas seyakin mungkin, memantapkan diriku bahwa aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi. Kutarik koperku dan memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya. Berharap ia akan mengingatnya sepanjang hidupnya, bahwa Lee Donghyuck pernah bertemu dengannya di kereta akhir.

Aku keluar dari gerbong, masih dengan perasaan tidak rela yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Kuturunkan koperku terlebih dahulu. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang menahan tanganku saat aku turun.

"Aku tahu ini hanya perjalanan malam yang singkat."

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Tapi aku harap kau mengingat ini."

"Aku harap aku bukan sekedar orang asing bagimu."

Aku terlena hingga akhirnya tersadar ketika tautan kami terlepas karena kereta api akan kembali meneruskan perjalanan.

Aku kecewa, tapi aku juga bahagia. Aku kesal, tapi aku juga tidak bisa marah. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya mulai menjauh dari pandanganku dan akhirnya menghilang.

Kuambil nafas kuat-kuat.

"KAU BUKAN ORANG ASING MARK LEE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You, Night, Train and Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku meyakini bahwa semua orang asing itu menyebalkan dan menakutkan. Aku tidak terbiasa membuka percakapan. Dan aku tidak menyukai ketika seseorang yang asing mengajakku bicara. Namun kuganti keyakinanku. Mereka tidak semenyebalkan dan semenakutkan itu. Aku kini sering membuka percakapan dengan orang asing dan mulai suka dan tertarik ketika seseorang mengajakku bicara.

Delapan tahun berlalu begitu saja.

Dan dia tetap bukan orang asing bagiku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu baik mengingat wajahnya. Tapi aku masih bisa mengingat suaranya dan bagaimana dia berbicara. Selalu berhasil menjadi simfoni musim panas di dalam hatiku. Dan aku juga masih mengingat namanya dengan jelas. Aku terus menghafalkannya setelah pertemuan itu.

Mark Lee. Pria itu adalah kenangan malamku, kenangan hujanku dan kenangan kereta manisku. Mark Lee bukan orang asing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai... aku baru dalam kapal ini ^^

Aku butuh asupan MarkChan GS tapi jarang yang buat :3 jadi aku buat sendiri. Aku harap kalian suka dengan ceritanya :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca ...


End file.
